


Band-Aid

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [27]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Two Drabbles, Young! Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared was young, Shannon was always there to heal his boo-boos. This doesn't change with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band-Aid

Jared giggled as he ran after his brother, the older boy pedaling his bike faster with a smile plastered on his face.  “Shan-Shan, slow down!” pleaded Jared.

                Shannon smirked over his shoulder, “Maybe you should speed up!”

                Jared sneered before urging his legs to go faster. He gasped when he suddenly realized that the ground was coming closer. Pain shot through his knees and he couldn’t help but whimper.

                He heard Shannon yell his name. Peering at his knee, Jared sniffled when he saw his jeans becoming stained with red.

                “Oh, Baby Jay, you okay?” Shannon asked through breaths.

                Jared nodded, “I-I think so.”

                “Come on, let’s get you home.” Shannon said, lending his baby brother a hand so he could stand.

                The two boys walked the short distance home where Shannon led the five-year-old to the bathroom. “Sit on the toilet.”

                Jared did as his big brother told him to do, the small child still sniffling from time to time. Gently, Shannon rolled up Jared’s pants to expose a nasty scrap. Frowning, Shannon grabbed the hydrogen peroxide from underneath the sink and quickly clean the scrap, ignoring Jared ‘s pleads to stop. He quickly put a large band-aid on it, a smile on his face.

                Jared sniffed and looked at his brother, “Thanks Shan-Shan.”

                Shannon smiled and ruffled Jared’s hair, “No problem bro.”

(*)

 

Jared winced as he sat down, his knees aching and his back screaming. His back had hit the edge of the stage earlier during the concert, and it swore that it was bleeding, but paid no attention to it as he continued to sign CD’s and random other merchandise. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when he saw the lines beginning to end. Soon, he could crawl into the bunk, pop a few pain-killers and sleep.

                He held back a gasp, but couldn’t help the wince that broke out on his face. “Jay?”

                “Yeah Shan?” he muttered.

                “You okay?” Shannon asked, his hazel eyes sweeping over Jared’s form.             

                “Uh, yeah. Fine.”

                Shannon raised an eyebrow but turned back at the squealing girls in front of him. He would hunt his brother down later.

-

                “Jay?”

                “He went to bed I think,” Tomo answered, his tongue sticking out as he tried to steer his cart in the game he was playing.

                “Already?” Shannon asked, his eyes wide as he put the two grocery bags down on the counter.

                “Yeah, went straight there after the show.”

                Shannon blinked, and after putting the groceries away, hurried to his brother’s bunk. Opening the curtain, Shannon frowned. His brother’s face was crunched up as if in pain, the man’s hand clenching the pillow. Gently, he shook his brother awake. He had a good idea what happened. Bleary blue eyes opened and Shannon motioned for Jared to follow him.

                Once in the bathroom, Shannon twirled his finger to tell Jared to turn around. Sighing, Jared did as he was told, knowing that he was caught. He felt Shannon lift his shirt and a small growl leave his older brother.

                “Shan-“

                “You idiot. Why didn’t you tell one of us you hit the stage during the concert?” scolded Shannon, “Damn it Jay.”

                “It didn’t hurt that-“

                “I can’t believe you Jay! Damn it.” Muttered Shannon as he pulled out some hydrogen pyroxide, “Jesus, its too big to use a band-aid, I’m going to have to fucking wrap it.”

                “You were gentler when we were little.”

                Shannon snorted, “You weren’t a secretive little brat either.”

                Jared gasped when Shannon pushed the cotton onto one of his scraps, “Jesus fucking Christ, that hurt!”

                “Well, you’re the idiot that fell.”

                “Damn it Shan.”

                Shannon sighed and gently wrapped his brother’s abdomen with thick white cotton.  “Better?”

                Jared nodded, “Yeah…thanks.”

                Shannon chuckled and ruffed Jared’s blond hair, “You’re welcome brat.”

 


End file.
